Lightning Tiger
Yoochun 'is Gangryong's martial arts master, who taught him EOTL. 'Summary As a master of one of the Heavenly Five Paths and a traditional martial artist, Yoochun opposed Reunion goals, and became their greatest enemy, leaving a lasting impression that still affects Gangryong's life at the school. Lightning Tiger fought vehemently against Reunion because Yuri Linus sought attain near god-like status through the use of artificial Ki and a ritual involving the power of the Heavenly Five Paths. However, he along with Liquid Shark and several comrades prevented the ritual from occurring. Director Fire Dragon explains that in the ensuing battle, Yoochun used an attack which, at the cost of his own arm, put Yuri into a comatose state of constant electrocution. Lightning Tiger's arm is charred to the bone due to the strength of his own attack and it is given to Gangryong by the second Earth Beast. Lightning Tiger is presumed deceased. He is considered to be one of the two strongest fighters seen so far, the other being Yuri Linus. Techniques *'Lightning Fist '- Uses metal element to create lightning, has a stun effect, the effectiveness depends on the user's skill which can produce either a current that stuns the opponent for a long duration of time or a current that lasts only for very short time. This also depends on who the opponent is because if they are powerful enough, dispersing the effect with their own Ki would be quite easy. *'Thunder Break' - Uses enemies Ki to create lightning, it disrupts an enemies Ki flow, the effectiveness of the technique depends on many separate factors, the user's skill level in the art and current condition when using Thunder Break, and the opponent's toughness and body density, with these factors the effect of the disruption can be very damaging or very weak. *'Heaven's Void Lightning Brand' - Long distance attack that uses lightning in a similar form to Arts of Heaven's Riches Spacial Void Fist to scar Vera. It uses the change of nature of Ki that Heaven's Riches creates against them *'Electric Yo-yo' (Magnetic Force of Lightning Space) - A technique with the basic theory of "Static Electricity" and it works by changing the voltage of the users body and uses the flow of Ki as a current to shock the enemy. The user generates a negative charge on the left hand while inhaling and create a positive charge on the right hand while exhaling. Until the user lets go the victim will be continuously shocked, making this a killing technique. *'Northern Broad Strike' - A "formless" fighting style, and an external martial art, said to rival Heaven's Riches internal martial arts; Lightning Tiger uses to be able to fight Yuri on a more equal ground. *'Wall of Ki' - A technique which the user projects a barrier of ki to isolate the middle space. It is used to counter Heaven's Riches by preventing the attack from reaching the users body, Lightning Tiger is the creator of this technique. Category:Character Category:EOTL User Category:Master Category:Male